Mi amor por ti
by Selitte
Summary: ¿Cuáles eran los sentimientos de Serena, Darien y Seiya antes de separarse definitivamente después de la guerra contra Galaxia? One-shot situado en la escena final de Sailor Moon Sailor Star.


Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

Mi amor por tí

La batalla contra Galaxia ha terminado y el Caos ha sido derrotado. Nuestra princesa al fin a regresado con nosotros y en unas horas regresaremos a nuestro planeta. Debería estar feliz, después de todo ese era nuestro único objetivo. Sin embargo, estoy dividido... quisiera quedarme un poco más, aunque sé que ya nada será como era hasta ayer. Su novio ha vuelto y otra vez es feliz de verdad. Vi sus lágrimas de felicidad caer por su rostro sonrojado cuando se reencontró de nuevo con él y esas lágrimas quemaban mi corazón de una forma que nunca antes había sentido. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

....

Jamás pensé que mi decisión de estudiar en el extranjero nos costaría tan caro. Al estar lejos de mi princesa, no fui capaz de repeler el sorpresivo ataque de Galaxia y mi semilla estelar fue arrancada. Una nueva guerra se desataría y yo no estaría a su lado para ayudarla. ¿Como fui tan descuidado? Serena... mi Serena, ¿cómo sería tu futuro sin mi?, pensé. Sin embargo, fuiste fuerte, más que todos nosotros juntos y lograste traernos de regreso. ¿En qué momento te hiciste tan poderosa? Creo que siempre supe que serías la luz de nuestras vidas, pero eres mucho más que eso, eres nuestra salvadora. Y para mí, eres la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón.

....

La chica de largo cabello rubio despertó más temprano que de costumbre ese día, después de todo sería el último de los hermanos Kou en la tierra. Aunque era el primer día de tranquilidad tras la guerra y estaba enormemente feliz de haberse reencontrado con su amado Darien, confirmando que él nunca la había olvidado, aún así se sentía melancólica. No volvería a ver más a Seiya y eso le provocaba cierta tristeza. Él se había vuelto muy importante en su diario vivir y hubiese deseado que se quedara un poco más.

—¡Serena! Te buscan —escuchó la voz de su madre llamándola.

"¿Quien será? Se supone que nos reuniríamos en el colegio hoy...", pensó.

—Ya voy mamá.

Terminó de cepillar sus coletas y ordenar su uniforme, bajando rápido las escaleras. Se detuvo de golpe al ver quien estaba en la sala.

—Seiya... —susurró apenas.

—Bombón, que bueno verte —dijo alegre el chico.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que nos veríamos en el Instituto —preguntó sorprendida. De todas formas le agradaba la idea de pasar más tiempo juntos ese último día.

—Es cierto, pero necesitaba hablar contigo antes de marcharme —reveló un poco tímido.

—¿Acerca de que? —inquirió ella, un tanto dudosa, pues imaginaba por donde iría la conversación.

—¿Te parece que conversemos en el camino? —consultó, ya que se sentía observado en aquella casa. Suponía que había muchos oídos tras esas paredes.

—Está bien. Voy por mi bolso.

Tras unos minutos ya iban caminando juntos hacia la escuela, con sus corazones oprimidos , sabiendo que aquel era el final de una bella amistad.

—Yo quería... quería hacerte saber que nunca te olvidaré, Bombón —reveló algo dudoso. No sabía si estaba haciendo bien. Toda la noche había pensado en la posibilidad de que Serena le diera una oportunidad para estar juntos, pero cada vez que recordaba que ya no estaba sola, hacía que esa pequeña esperanza se esfumara. "Hubiera sido mejor que Darien no regresara", pensó, pero pronto se arrepintió. ¿De qué le servía ser su reemplazo si ella nunca lo olvidaría? Lo mejor era ser sincero y librarse al fin de esos sentimientos acumulados.

—Lo sé, Seiya, yo tampoco te olvidaré —respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Una bella sonrisa. Serena lo había conquistado con su exuberante personalidad. Era extrovertida y alegre, pero por sobre todo era leal, muy leal.

—Gracias, Bombón. Espero que ahora puedas ser feliz.

—Igual fui feliz estos últimos meses gracias a ti. Esos días siempre los recordaré —le aseguró con sinceridad.

El chico sintió que su corazón saltaba desbordante de alegría. Quizás sí existía una pequeña posibilidad. Quizás si se lo decía...

—Serena... —pronunció su nombre como si fuera una súplica—, necesito ser sincero contigo.

En ese momento ella sintió temor. Las chicas ya le habían hecho saber lo que él sentía. Pero, hasta ese instante, sólo había sido una suposición, una interpretación a sus acciones. No sabía si quería que esa mágica amistad que los unía se rompiera justo antes de separarse. Si esas palabras salían de su boca, ella ya nunca más podría recordarlo como un amigo sincero, sino como alguien que la amó más allá de sus posibilidades. Y tener ese recuerdo sería doloroso. Quería que la alegría que le había regalado permaneciera intacta. Pero, tampoco podía ser egoísta. Si él deseaba sincerarse era porque en verdad lo necesitaba.

—Seiya...

—Bombón, yo...

Dudas... las dudas lo atormentaban. Quizás lo mejor era que ella lo recordara con cariño.

....

En el techo del Instituto un grupo de jovenes se despidía de quienes fueran sus compañeros y amigos durante esos días que habían vivido por primera vez en la tierra.

Darien permanecía de pie junto a su novia, agradecido de poder ser él quien tuviera el privilegio de amarla. Porque tenía claro que era un privilegio. Los demás quizás pensarían que estaba a su lado por el pasado o por el futuro o por la hija que sabían que tendrían. Pero, no. Él tenía muy claro que estaba a su lado porque la amaba. En esa vida, en esos cuerpos. La amó a primera vista, por su divertida personalidad y por sus hermosos ojos que tenían el color del cielo. La necesitaba a su lado como el agua que le da vida a una flor. Esperaba que ella lo necesitara de igual forma. Porque tenía claro que había sido capaz de vivir esos meses sin él, incluso había logrado ganar una feroz batalla sin su ayuda. Es por eso que debía esforzarse por alcanzarla; aunque ella creyera lo contrario, era él quien estaba en deuda. En deuda por su lealtad e incondicionalidad.

—Bombón, me da mucho gusto que tu novio se encuentre sano y salvo —escuchó decir a Seiya. Sabía que él también la amaba. ¿Cómo impedírselo o reprochárselo, si ella era maravillosa?—. Bombón, yo nunca me olvidaré de ti... —oyó su voz convencida, una voz que anhelaba alcanzarla.

Sin embargo, ella optó por hacerse la que no captaba sus intenciones. Igual que esa mañana. Y Darien la entendió, no era que no quisiera escucharlo, sólo quería guardar un grato recuerdo de él. Y por eso también la amaba, por ser fiel a su amor.

—Darien, a partir de ahora tú te encargarás de protegerla —le habló con seriedad.

El cruce de sus miradas fue sincero. Ambos la amaban y lo sabían. No había necesidad de más palabras.

....

Siento que mi vida al fin es plena. He librado una gran batalla tanto física como emocional y he salido victoriosa. Quizás, siga siendo una niña torpe y descuidada, pero tengo claro que puedo ser muy poderosa y capaz cuando es necesario. Por ahora, sólo quiero vivir el día a día junto a mis amigas y a mi novio.

Darien... cuanto te extrañé. Cada noche me preguntaba si te habías olvidado de mi tan rápido. A veces dudaba de que fuera suficiente para ti o pensaba que permanecías a mi lado sólo por el destino. Pero, cuando vi tu semilla estelar y cómo te había sido arrancada, lloré, lloré de rabia y sufrimiento. Tu vida te había sido arrebatada y yo ni siquiera lo sabía.

Ahora, estás a mi lado, tan apuesto como siempre. Y, aunque parezca extraño, percibo que tú amor por mi es más intenso que antes. Pero, siempre es mejor averiguarlo.

—Darien... ¿De verdad me quieres mucho? —pregunto inquieta.

—Sí —responde escueto.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo cuánto? —insisto. Quiero escucharlo, lo necesito.

—Mi amor por tí, Serena, es más grande que el universo.

Y eso es todo lo que necesito oír para ser feliz...

FIN

\-------------------------------

Hola! Hace tiempo escribo fanfic de Saint Seiya, pero también había intentado crear algo de Sailor Moon, que es mi otro animé favorito. No quería mezclar ambos fandom, pero la inspiración juega chueco a veces jejeje

Espero que les haya gustado este breve relato y, si lo desean, pueden dejarme sus opiniones para ver si tengo algún futuro en este nuevo fandom.

Saludos, Selitte :)


End file.
